We'll Be Young Forever
by waitressinacocktailbar
Summary: A do-over of the Klaine storyline (based on the song Teenage Dream) Read at your own risk :)
1. Chapter 1

_..I know you get me so I let me walls come down.._

"Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt."

He sighed in contentment as he placed his books back in his locker when Mr. Schuester called him from behind. As he entered the principal's office, he felt his stomach turn inside out when he saw the looks on everyone's faces, including his father's. His knees felt like giving in any minute; the last ounces of courage draining out of him as he only caught a few words from the multitude that they said: decision. overturned. returning. karofsky. Tomorrow.

After a few words from his dad and stepmom, he made the the toughest yet wisest decision as he spoke in front of his friends – turning down a sectionals solo performance - but then he can't do it anymore. The fear was paralyzing and he knew he was running out of time before the monster returns.

He walks away, and without any second thoughts he calls Blaine, the one person he knows could understand what he's going through, because he's been through it too. He who knows how it is to be terrorized, assaulted, insulted, and even beaten up for being who he is. He who, despite all the trauma, still turned out to be a strong, wonderful person that Kurt happened to stop that day on the Dalton staircase.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"I'm transferring to Dalton," Kurt rushed through the words, his voice breaking from anxiety and fear.

"Hey.. what happened?"

"Karofsky's returning to school tomorrow. I.. I can't.."

"Ssshhh, I know what you mean." Blaine interrupted. On a city 2 hours away from Lima, Blaine knew what Kurt was feeling, and knew the right words to say. He spent the next hour trying to calm Kurt down, sometimes through a song, sometimes a hum, but most importantly through silence. He listened to Kurt every breath, every sniff and every gasp as they said their goodbyes and agreed to meet at the gates in the morning.

He knew he had a job to do. After Sadie Hawkins, he vowed to himself that he would never let that happen to another person, and now here he is – physically tormented, emotionally tortured yet hauntingly beautiful. Blaine no longer felt it a responsibility. He just knew he wanted to protect and help Kurt through all this.


	2. Chapter 2

_..But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

"I'd say 'Bye' but I didn't wanna make you angry."

Blaine stormed out of the Lima bean, his knees shaking with coffee in his hands and tears in his eyes. What's wrong with his decision to try out a date with Rachel? He knew Kurt liked him, and while he's uncertain of his feelings he wanted to try and explore a little. What's wrong with that?

Still a little hurt over the argument, he put his phone on silent since Kurt won't stop calling. He didn't want to be rude by rejecting it, but didn't want to answer it either, not ready to let it go just yet. So he and Rachel went out on a date – a musical on the local theater where they were probably both better than the actual actors. At the end of the night there was no urge to kiss, no one forced it neither. The date was just simple, clean and a little bit more fun than Blaine would ever have imagined.

It was just before curfew when he stepped back to his building, fishing out the keys in his pocket and stopping abruptly when he saw a boy sitting in front of his door, hands on his face, breathing steadily as if he were asleep. Out of distraction his keys fell on the floor, startling the boy who instantaneously stood up and looked down to his feet, fidgeting like a little boy caught stealing in a candy store.

Blaine felt his heart drop at the sight. "Oh Kurt.." he pleaded. Kurt looked at him with eyes so miserable and if Blaine felt his heart just fell off, someone was now stepping on it and kicking it around.

Blaine embraced him tight and cried along with him. I'm sorry's and it's okay's were exchanged, and while Blaine feels a little lighter seeing Kurt smile, he knew he had a lot to make up for doing this to him. He was supposed to be protecting him, not isolating him when their opinions diferred.

It was now past curfew, so Kurt stayed and slept beside Blaine – not touching, but now content knowing that Blaine's still his friend despite the nasty things he said to him. They spent the following night talking about the awkwardness, now laughing at the things they argued about and apologizing only to end the matter formally. They still can't make anything out of Rachel Berry's reaction though.

Both now feel a strong sense of security in each other – Blaine, that Kurt understands and accepts him for whatever he decides to be; and Kurt, that Blaine is his friend and while there's no room for a relationship upgrade yet – he'll be there to protect him as much as he can.


	3. Chapter 3

_..No regrets, just love.._

"You move me, Kurt.."

Kurt gasped for air as he forgot to breathe momentarily when the words he'd been wanting to hear were finally spoken. Blaine was there, sitting in front of him, holding his hand and probably just as nervous and oh, they're kissing now and Kurt could only wish this was a dream that would never fade. Blaine – _his_Blaine who smiled so sweetly and was perfect in everything he did, finally felt the same way for him. Kurt was elated, to say the least. The only thing holding him back was Pav's death – which, if he knew any better the bird did on purpose to speed up the process.

After a few hours of practice, they went back to their respective rooms. Sharing a kiss before parting, each walking on clouds of happiness and giddy as the world suddenly became brighter. It felt so right, felt like they were made for each other, felt it was meant forever. There was not a tinge of doubt or uncertainty.

The happy streak ended when they lost Regionals. Kurt, who never won one was devastated. It was his first solo and he knew he killed it, so did Blaine and his silly antics while goofing around with the audience. Blaine cleared his mind though, and he was right. There may have been no trophy – but Regionals comes every year with the promise you can try again – chancing at something that he and Blaine has does not.

Saturday morning found them standing on the front door of the Hummel's, hand in hand with Blaine's much colder that Kurt's. Kurt was about to introduce Blaine as his boyfriend to his family, and while for other couples it is a dreaded moment, Kurt was actually excited for it. He was a million percent sure that Blaine and his dad would get along, so with Carole and Finn.

While Kurt and Carole were busy preparing lunch, Finn and Burt kept Blaine company while watching a football rerun. Minutes later, Blaine's face drained of color when Burt casually joked about the day he came to the tire shop to try get Burt talk to Kurt about sex. Blaine nervously looked around, mentally cursing himself for forgetting to tell Kurt when Burt tapped a light hand on his knee and winked at him. Thankfully, Kurt was still nowhere in sight.

"Look Blaine," Burt said. "I can see you're a good kid, and that you make my son happy. So thank you for that. Nobody ever protected him like you did, nobody made him smile like you did, and I know now I can go to sleep at night knowing that there's somebody looking out for him while he's away."

Blaine relaxed, shoulders dropping a little and said, "Mr. Hummel, Kurt means a lot to me. Most people think he's weak, and that I held him together – but it's actually the contrary. I thought I knew a lot about life but Kurt taught me so much more. Before, I was merely existing. Now, I feel like I'm living in it."

Burt smiled in content. And behind the kitchen partition, Kurt was smiling too.


	4. Chapter 4

_..let's run away and don't ever look back.. _

"May I have this dance?"

The world suddenly stopped at that moment. He turned around to find a dashing young man with eyes like moonlight and a hand reaching to out him. They danced, awkwardly at first and then better and better until nobody seemed to mind anymore. His friends were there, he had a crown on his head and a man who defied the odds for him and for the first time in his life, Kurt Hummel felt his life was slowly changing for the better.

They took souvenir photos, laughing at the stupid, wide grins on their faces as the rest of the glee club joined them. Blaine's bubblegum pop number easily earned him the approval of the student body, while Kurt's Kate Middleton speech was met with wide applause and cheers from the crowd.

Prom still wasn't over, but both agreed to call it a night and give their feet some rest. They bid their friends goodbye, walked through the crowd and out the halls of the school that Kurt used to dread walking to, but not tonight. Tonight was a chance to see the world differently. Tonight was a night to celebrate who you are. Tonight was about freedom. Tonight was about love.

Outside, the murmurs of the party were barely audible. Alone by the parking lot, Kurt hopped and twirled around, Blaine following and laughing like an idiot and they shared a brief, chaste kiss just as they reached Blaine's car. Blaine smiled through the kiss, breathing in Kurt's scent of vanilla and strawberries, then later on leading him towards the passenger's seat.

"Blaine.. where are we going?" Kurt asked as Blaine took a turn away from his house.

Blaine just smiled, his hand reaching out to hold his and held on just like that. The drive wasn't that long and after a few minutes they were hand in hand again, walking in comfortable silence as he let Blaine guide him. A few more steps and Kurt's heart dropped at the sight in front of him – a secluded park with trees and faded lights and a blanket splayed on the ground. Blaine pulled him gently, guiding him towards the blanket and laid down in silence.

"It won't always be like this, Kurt. There'll be days when life just sucks and hurts and nights that make you feel alone and miserable." Blaine leaned towards Kurt, resting his head on his shoulder, ".. and when those days come, come back to this moment. Then wherever I may be, I will be with you."

"Wherever you go, I will come with you." Kurt responded, his eyes fixated on the starlit sky. Both closed their eyes in wishful hope at the passing of a shooting star, as if life depended on it.

It was almost midnight, and miles away the McKinley gymnasium slowly emptied of students as the party came to an end. But to them, it was only the beginning. Tonight marked the start of the life they would be living in, hand in hand, with insults here and praises there, yet coming out of it together, stronger, better.


	5. Chapter 5

_..This is real, so take a chance.._

"..It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you.."

Kurt gaped in unadulterated awe as he watched Blaine, the world's-most-amazing-boyfriend-ever semi-audition for the New Directions. 'I want my senior year to be magical,' he remembered pleading. And now here he is, leaving the comfort of Dalton and moving back to the dangerous world that almost killed him years ago. He felt a tinge of guilt, knowing how strongly he bonded with the other warblers and transferring to be with him.

'I can't stand to be apart from the person that I love,' he told him. Kurt couldn't keep himself still on the bench, excited for the days to come that he didn't even mind the burning piano in front of him.

When the song ended, the students cleared out the area as Principal Figgins came running with a fire extinguisher and cursed the cheerios for setting the poor thing on fire. Kurt pulled Blaine in a tight, tight embrace and only let go when the rest of the club gathered around them.

"Thank you," Kurt said, meaning it more than any other time he ever said those words. Blaine beamed at him, his eyes more sparkly and his smile sweeter than usual.

The next few weeks were more bitter than sweet though. Kurt lost the presidency to Brittany, lost Tony to Blaine, and lost Mercedes to the Troubletones. But through it all - sweet, supportive Blaine was always there by his side. He always knows the right things to say, when to say them and how to say them for full impact.

"Don't give up hope, we'll figure something out." Blaine tapped his shoulder as he almost resolved to writing 'most unicorn of them all' on his NYADA resume out of desperation.

Exhausted, Kurt dropped his bag by his bedroom door and fell face-down on his bed that night. He felt like his life had no direction, and the future suddenly looked blurry. He was used to knowing what to do and where to go but right now at the crossroads of his life, he was back to the 7-year old kid who was told his mom was never coming back. The world became a bigger, scarier place that swallows people alive.

So he let himself mope a little longer, wallow in self-pity and then internally curse himself for letting his life spiral out of control. And right on cue, his phone buzzes with a short, swift message that always hits home.

"Courage."


	6. Chapter 6

_"..I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece.."_

"I was drunk and I'm sorry.."

Kurt heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that they were okay after a simple argument that went out of hand. He knew he had himself to blame, seeing as it all happened because he was territorial and possessive but couldn't sustain it after all. Blaine looked so beautiful at that moment, his eyes glassy with tears, longing for his approval and voice breaking in apology as he suddenly kissed him, effectively shutting down Kurt's brain and all other rational thoughts in his head.

It is why they're right here, sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed, about to lose themselves in each other for the first time and the room keeps getting hotter and hotter with every piece of clothing they take off. In a moment, Kurt's world was spinning, his mind completely dysfunctional while his body ached to be touched and kissed all at once at the same time. Blaine hovered on top of him, anxious but never awkward, as he covered Kurt's entity with butterfly kisses and his hands touching what needs to be touched so softly, carefully, lovingly, and then in one brief moment, at one infinitesimal spot in the universe, two bodies joined together and moved as one.

Still, the morning after was sweeter. Blaine woke up first, arms and legs tangled with Kurt's as he snuggled closer and kissed his shoulder lightly. Kurt felt the gesture and opened his eyes, turning slightly towards Blaine and just stares at him, pools of blue and honey looking at each other with the promise of forever already sealed between them. Blaine leans forward and presses a soft kiss on Kurt's lips, their teenage urges getting the better of them and they end up buried in each other again, grinding, writhing, breathing each other's names until the world was all white.

The teasing that Kurt got the moment Santana laid her eyes on him the Monday after was ruthlessly embarrassing. These were the moments he wished he'd hung out with the guys instead – since they most likely didn't notice and he didn't think they were ready for a discussion like that just yet.

That not exactly being the case, Puck seemed to sense the new "looseness," as he called it on Blaine which made him guess the same thing. Blaine froze, not knowing what to make of the looks on their faces – especially Finn's – knowing that Kurt, their baby (even though most of them were older than him) was becoming a man. Finn doesn't say anything, he stays still with that confused look on his face, not knowing whether to congratulate Blaine or punch him for taking his brother's innocence. Sam then spoke up, about how they are each other's match and then Mike, about how Kurt is now different from when he left McKinley, and then Puck, who breaks the emotional moment by reminding them to use protection at all times (though he personally doesn't).

Kurt gasped in horror when Finn told him that evening that he knew about him and Blaine. As if that wasn't awkward enough, Finn also shared about his and Rachel's first time. Kurt could use the distraction, though he didn't need to hear all the details. they promised to each other not to tell Burt to avoid another round of 'the talk' or risk being skinned alive.

He picked his phone up just as before he went to sleep and sent Blaine a quick message.

"Thank you, B. Goodnight and I love you :) xx, K"

"Goodnight, love. Thank me for what?"

"For being my first, and in advance, for being my last" Kurt typed, feeling his cheeks warm and blush and deletes the message from his outbox before it sees the light of day. Kurt dozes off, with dreams of Blaine and the life he always wanted to live only years within his reach.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: so sorry in advance. (note: genre has changed)_

_warning: character death_

_..You and I, we'll be young forever.._

"I know what Michael would do, I think he'd take it to the streets"

"Blaine, I don't know if that's such a great idea.." Kurt pleaded, who was never a fan of violence.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I know that this isn't the best idea – but that's all I can think of. You and I saw them at Dalton. They were really good, and I'm really scared they'll beat us. I just.." he sighed again, his regrets adding to the tense, heavy air in Blaine's room.

Kurt held him close, "I know.. I know you didn't mean to tell Sebastian and I know you want to gain everyone's trust back. I promise you'll get it back." He said with certainty, linking his hands with Blaine's. "Everything's gonna be fine, we'll get out of this unscathed."

He wasn't so sure of that one though.

Kurt's hands were cold and shaking, save for the fact that they're in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of Lima at ten o'clock in the evening. Everyone around him - Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina were just as uncomfortable, but they knew something had to be settled. They finally caught up with the boys, followed Blaintana's lead as they sang with faked aggression to prove who's boss.

Just as the song was about to end, another group of kids their age arrived at the scene – looking a lot less friendly than the Warblers. On their arms were not blazers or uniforms, but tattoos and scars that represent the lives they live. And on their hands were not sheet music or guitars but steel pipes and knives that aimed to hurt. On their eyes were not the passion to sing, but the hunger to kill.

Blaine remained frozen where he stood as the haunting memories of that one night came running back while the armed men walked towards them. Sebastian tried to interrupt, but was thrown back by one of the burly guys and whose head met the ground with a sickening thud. In that instant, all hell broke loose. Kurt struggled between looking out after Blaine and fighting for his own life.

And then there was blood everywhere, bruises and cuts on their faces, and one particular body lying lifeless on the ground. It wasn't a Warbler, it wasn't one of the attackers either.

After what seemed to be eternity, the police finally arrived and captured half the men who assaulted them. But not timely enough to save the one life they lost.

Thirty minutes later, Burt Hummel received a phone call. He rushed to the hospital trying his best not to have another heart attack and was welcomed by Will and Emma's grim faces. The further he walked, he saw more of his son's friends whose clothes were all stained red and eyes bloodshot. At the end of the hall, he saw a familiar figure on the floor, slumped against the wall with hands on his face and shoulders shaking, crying in disbelief. Burt stopped short in front of the boy, wondering what in the world happened to his son at that very moment.

The boy looked at him with a look he'd already seen before, just like that day many many years ago when they both lost someone so dear to them. But this one is probably worse. And that moment, Burt just knew.

Blaine Anderson is dead.


	8. Chapter 8

_..Don't ever look back.._

"I'm a finalist!"

Kurt's world was spinning, his father's strong hold the only thing keeping him from collapsing in disbelief. On his hands lay a piece of paper that could be key to his future – Broadway, New York, and oh - a life of missing Blaine every damn day of his life. In an instant, all the joy in his heart suddenly vanished, leaving him hollow with only guilt inside him.

"Hey buddy, it's okay to be happy, you know?" his father said, concern filling his face. "You know he would.. if he were here."

"He would, but he's not." A defeated Kurt said. "He never will be." His voice breaks, only realizing how real it is now that he's said it out loud.

The silence of the choir room was broken by Mr. Schuester's entry, complete with a bottle of cider and his semi-creepy grin. Following him were the rest of new directions, Kurt's friends who stuck with him for the past few days – with Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn even staying over at his house since the funeral to keep him company.

They celebrated some more, with Rachel also revealing that she was called back. Finn and Sam celebrated through a song – something he knew Blaine would've done had he been here. Kurt pushes the thought aside, wanting to feel genuinely happy for himself even just for a moment.

Kurt looks around him, and though his chest feels hollow as if Blaine took his heart to the grave with him – he has friends who have stuck with him, supported him and helped him through the worst moments of his life. Maybe that's enough to get by for now.

And as for Blaine – Kurt knows he will always love him. Kurt knows that Blaine will be watching, if that was even possible. Kurt knows that he will probably miss Blaine everyday for the rest of his life, that he'll be looking for him in every guy he'll be dating in the future. Yes, Kurt thinks he will get over the pain and move on. But maybe not tonight. Kurt will mope a little bit longer and look at their pictures, his texts, the gifts Blaine gave him and maybe let himself feel the pain a little bit more. Because it is now only through the pain that Kurt knows what he and Blaine had was real.

It was past midnight. Kurt was asleep in his bed, alone for the first time since assuring the girls that he'll be fine. But his mind was wandering not far away – back in a secluded area where Blaine sealed him a promise, laying underneath a blanket of stars and Blaine's eyes shining in the moonlight. "Wherever I may be, I will be with you."

For the first time since the incident, Kurt slept soundly.


	9. Chapter 9

_"..Just one touch now baby I believe.."_

"Cherish is the word I used to remind me of your love.."

Valentines was just waiting around the corner to punch Kurt Hummel in the face. He acknowledged that he was still in a state of denial, but in no way ready to spend the holiday with pink and red balloons floating all over Breadstix while everyone else kissed and moved on with their lives.

"Back from the dead, cute and compact as ever!" Sugar's voice resonated through his mind, and the spotlight focused on a singular form standing by the door. Kurt closed his eyes and did that thing he mastered over the last few weeks – dream.

"Happy valentines day, everybody!" Kurt's heart stops as he opens his eyes and sees _Blaine_, packaged with a top hat and a red bow tie that he looks like an early Christmas present. He bursts into a song, just as he always does, and bebops all around the place while dragging Kurt along by the tie. They kiss, and talk about what Blaine has missed those past few days.

It's a little past midnight when the party ends, and _Blaine_ is no longer in sight. Kurt realizes the dream is over. He comes home, receives the usual text messages from the glee club, the usual speech from his dad, the hug from Carole and Finn's tap on the shoulder that's already softened it doesn't threaten to dislocate his shoulders. He sleeps a dreamless sleep, but sleeps nonetheless.

In the following days, Kurt receives a series of text messages and calls from Dave Karofsky. He remembers the short talk they had at Valentines when Dave confessed to liking him. Kurt would have been flattered and would have given advice to Dave. But frankly he was tired and mourning and still daydreaming about Blaine that he instantly, though gently turned him down.

Dave no longer texts him a lot, but occasionally still does. Kurt's patience is running out and doesn't know what other subtle ways there are to tell someone you're not interested. One particularly rainy day, he skips school due to a major headache when Dave called him again. He took a deep breath before answering, and telling Dave bluntly that he does not want anything to do with him right now. Maybe not ever, but he wanted to be polite. Right now all he wanted was to be alone.

He sat by the windowpane, his room dim with only the grey skies from outside being the source of light. It was a perfect melancholic moment for someone who wanted to wallow in sadness. But Kurt's had enough sadness. Today, he's angry. He's mad that Dave just won't get the message (why is he still calling?), that Blaine's gone and won't be coming back. And that Kurt has to pay the price for it by being alone and miserable.

Today, he will blame Blaine for everything he's going through. Though Kurt realizes, that maybe he needs to blame himself too. He's lived too much for Blaine before that he is the only source of Kurt's happiness. Unfortunately, he didn't foresee it works the other way around too.

He picks up one of the frames with Blaine's photo in it – and throws it at the wall across his bedroom.


End file.
